MP-5
MP-5 '- jest to pistolet maszynowy, który pojawia się w całej serii Hitman. Opis Hitman: Codename 47 MP-5 to jedna z najbardziej popularnych broni w grze, występująca tylko na 4 poziomach. Ma większą szybkostrzelność w porównaniu do UZI. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin MP-5 jest jedną z 2 ukrytych, w pełni automatycznych broni dostępnych dla Agenta 47 (drugą jest UZI). Najpierw nabywa się go w Invination to a Party i Tracking Hayamoto. W magazynie ma 30 rund. Hitman: Contracts MP-5 można znaleźć tylko na ostatnim poziomie Hunter and Hunted. Posiada również 30 rund. Jest używany wyłącznie przez GIGN. W przeciwieństwie do innych gier nie da się tego ukryć. Stłumioną wersję tej broni możemy uzyskać za pomocą oceny Cichy Zabójca w misji Slaying a Dragon. Hitman: Blood Money Konfigurowalny MP-5 jest dostępny pod nazwą "SMG Tactical" i może być wyposażony w tłumik, kolby i mosyfikację krótkiej lufy. Podobnie jego, ukryta cecha została przywrócona. Istnieje również wersja, której nie można dostosowywać, używana przez NPC i może zostać podniesiona przez 47 jako broń kolekcjonerska. Opiera się na MP5A2 . Podobnie jak konfigurowany odpowiednik jest dwuręczny i można go ukryć. HITMAN Pojawia się ponownie jako "'HX-7", oparty na Heckler & Koch MP-5, z magazynkiem o pojemności 25 naboi. Wyglądy Hitman: Codename 47 * [[Trening (Hitman: Codename 47)|'Trening' ]]- można go znaleźć obok UZI. * [[Tradycje Handlu (Hitman: Codename 47)|'Tradycje Handlu' ]]- można go kupić w menu. * [[Plutonium Runs Loose|'Plutonium Runs Loose']] - używany przez niektórych strażników portowych. * [[The Setup|'The Setup']] - używany przez SWAT. * [[Poznaj Swojego Brata|'Poznaj Swojego Brata']] - używany przez niektórych klonów nr.48. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin * [[Invination to a Party|'Invination to a Party']] - przenoszony przez strażników patrolujących przed ambasadą, w tym na balkonie. Niesie go również 2 strażników w ambasadzie oraz w piwnicy. * [[Tracking Hayamoto|'Tracking Hayamoto']] - noszony przez większość strażników. Hitman 3: Contracts * [[Hunter and Hunted|'Hunter and Hunted']] - niosą go niektórzy członkowie GIGN. Hitman 4: Blood Money * [[Curtains Down|'Curtains Down']] - mają go ochroniarze Delahunta i w schowkach na broń na 3 piętrze w biurze personelu. * [[A Dance with the Devil|'A Dance with the Devil' ]]- przenoszony przez Maynarda Johna, kilku strażników z piekła i w schowku na broń. * [[Amendment XXV|'Amendment XXV']] - noszony przez większść Agentów Secret Service oraz w schowku na broń na 2 piętrze, skrzydło zachodnie. HITMAN * [[Freedom Fighters|'Freedom Fighters']] - na stole w strefie odpraw stodoły. * [[Situs Inversus|'Situs Inversus']] - przenoszony przez szpitalnych strażników GAMA. HITMAN 2 * Hawke's Bay - niesie go strażnik Milicji. * Ciekawostki * W Codename 47 broń jest najdokładniejszą, w pełni automatyczną bronią, nawet używanie jej bez strzelania seriami nie wpłynie znacząco na celność. W Blood Money MP-5 ma zmniejszoną celność. * O dziwo w większości przypadków MP-5 można ukryć, mimo, że jest dość duży i oburęczny. * W Silent Assassin istnieje tłumiony MP-5, ale jest to nie do ukrycia, wariant o nazwie SMG-SD6. Ten tłumiony MP-5 pojawia się tylko w Hidden Valley, At The Gates i Shogun Showdown. * W Kontraktach, jest tłumiony wariant, który można uzyskać jedynie za pomocą oceny Cichy Zabójca w Slaying a Dragon. * Prawdziwy następca MP-5, MP-7, jest dostępny w Blood Money. W przeciwieństwie do MP-5 jest jednoręczny i mniej widoczny dla NPC. Kategoria:Broń w Hitman: Codename 47 Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 3: Contracts Kategoria:Broń w Hitman 4: Blood Money